<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Tree Farm (Destiel) by Nienor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868877">Christmas Tree Farm (Destiel)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienor/pseuds/Nienor'>Nienor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Christmas Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienor/pseuds/Nienor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into how the Winchester brothers will celebrate Christmas without a hunt or the end of the world drawing near them. Also, Jack gets to buy ornaments for the tree. Some fluff for Christmas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Christmas Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Tree Farm (Destiel)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi<br/>This is part of a series that I plan to post for 25 days, each story will be about a different Christmas topic and a different ship.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Christmas Tree farm (Destiel)</p>
<p><br/>Cas frowns as he follows Dean to the garage of the bunker. “I still don´t understand why we need to cut a tree, Dean. We can get an artificial one.”</p>
<p><br/>Dean chuckles a little. “I know but this is the first time we actually have a place and we need to celebrate, Cas. Now let´s hurry before we find traffic.”</p>
<p><br/>Jake gets in the back seat next to Castiel. “Have you ever done this before?”</p>
<p><br/>Castiel shakes his head. “Not really, we have always been busy hunting and I never was curious about this type of celebrations while I was in heaven.”</p>
<p><br/>Sam shakes his head as he gets in the passenger seat. “I think this is the first time you actually wake up early without complaining.”</p>
<p><br/>“Just get in the car.” Dean sighs and once they are all in, he starts the engine and drives towards the highway and then follows some road signs towards the tree farm that he had found last night that was just a couple of hours away from them.<br/>He was pretty excited about they actually have the chance to celebrate Christmas this year and he wanted to make it special not only for Jack but also for his brother and Cas.</p>
<p><br/>They finally arrived at the farm and there were already several cars parked and families were getting out wearing their coats and mittens before entering the place where they could select their tree and there was the option of cutting it by themselves or having an employee do that. There were also stands with hot chocolate and gingerbread cookies along with a small Christmas market where they could buy ornaments or winter clothes.</p>
<p><br/>“So, this is how normal people celebrate Christmas? “Jack asks as they start to walk in search of the perfect tree.</p>
<p><br/>“Well kinda…” Sam answers. “Some families like to do this but the majority prefer to buy an artificial one from a mall and decorate it, not everyone likes to have to pick up dying leaves in January.”</p>
<p><br/>“I see. It doesn´t so interesting to just buy a tree.” He stops and looks around in search of Castiel and Dean.</p>
<p><br/>Dean and Castiel had kept walking and they were near the end of the raw where Dean finally had found a tree, he dimmed worthy to be in the bunker and also tall enough to fit in the main room.</p>
<p><br/>“This is the one, Cas.”</p>
<p><br/>“Don´t you think is a bit too tall for the bunker?” Cas looks at the tree unsure of how they will be able to take it to the bunker although it's nice to see Dean smiling so carefree.<br/>Dean smiles and goes to get an ax and a man follows him telling him how to cut the tree.</p>
<p><br/>Sam and Jack find them finally just as Dean is done with the tree. “What do you think, Sammy?”</p>
<p><br/>“I think it´s a bit too tall but it will fit in the …er… living room.” He adds as he doesn’t want to say control room. “We will need some ornaments, man, and lots of lights.”</p>
<p><br/>“Yeah but we can get them at the market, this is going to be the best Christmas ever.” Dean grins and goes to give instructions as to where is the car before he ends up going with them to the car to make sure they don´t hurt baby.</p>
<p><br/>Cas shakes his head and goes with Sam and Jack to find the ornaments for their tree. He looks at the different stands that offer a vast variety of them. He can´t understand how humans can come up with so different ideas and create different themes for ornaments. He stops when he sees a set of bee ornaments.</p>
<p><br/>“I made them the old way.” The owner of the stand says. “I also have some made of wood in case you are interested in changing styles.”</p>
<p><br/>“Thank you.” Cas steps back and goes to join Sam and Jack since he doesn’t know if the brothers want to go with a theme or just decorate with random ornaments. "Sam…are we following a theme?”</p>
<p>Sam shakes his head. “Don´t think so…why?”</p>
<p><br/>“I saw some ornaments that would look pretty good in our tree.”</p>
<p><br/>“I think we can get them and also a bunch of others since the tree isn’t exactly small and I think it will look nice if everyone adds something they like.” Sam tells him before he sees some gold spheres. </p>
<p><br/>Cas nodded and goes to the stand where he gets a set of the bee ornaments and pays using the card Dean had given him.</p>
<p><br/>Jack looks at the rest of the things in the market and is a bit confused as to why they have angels wearing dresses, he decides to ask Sam about it later. He keeps looking and finds some that are about candy so he buys them with the money he has saved.</p>
<p><br/>Dean finished supervising the men that had placed the tree on top of baby and then went to look for his angel. He couldn´t believe that he and Cas were an item after so long. It had taken a lot for him to actually realized that what he felt towards the angel was something more than friendship and even longer to actually do something, he had been a bit scared of Cas saying angels didn´t feel like humans and also that his brother would be disgusted but after a scary experience where they almost lost Cas, he had found it in him to tell the angel how he felt and now they have been together for 6 months. He remembers waking up next to him and smiling, or the times he is cooking and Cas stands next to him and he would hold his hand which is how Sam had found them one day after he returned from his morning run, he had only looked at them. “About time.” He had said before going to shower. Then it had been Jack who found them kissing in baby, he had been a bit confused but smiled happily and that was it. </p>
<p><br/>Dean walks and sees Cas before he goes wraps his arms around his waist. “Hey… what have you got there?”</p>
<p><br/>Cas blushed a bit and shows him his bag. “Just something to decorate the tree.”</p>
<p><br/>“Those are nice, come we need to find some more before we try that chocolate, and then we can go home, as much as I´m enjoying this, my feet are starting to freeze.”</p>
<p><br/>“I remember telling you to get thicker socks, Dean.” Cas stares at him. “But yes, I think we should go look for them, last I heard, Jack was trying to make Sam buy him popcorn lights for the tree.”<br/>Dean nods and holds his hand and kisses his cheek before they start walking in search of the others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>